Confessions of the Inuyasha Cast
by A.D. Williams
Summary: Many of the Inuyasha characters release some steam with a psychiatrist. And yes, even the emotionless Sesshomaru gets in on the action! And also...Naraku? How will this end? Read and find out!
1. Confessions of the Inu Cast

Hello, all of you wonderful readers out there! This is simply a short story about most of the main characters of Inuyasha letting loose some steam at a psychiatrist. An inside look at how everyone on the show might feel (like why the hell is Sesshomaru so emotionless?). So, please read and find out! But before you do...I might want to add that the characters are not fully displayed as their true selves. And of course, the setting is more modern day rather than feudal Japan. But if you don't mind any of that, now you may read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters, their mothers, fathers, baby's daddy's, children, step-children, uncles, aunts, cousins, nephews, reincarnations, hair, clothing, teeth, ramen or anything else pertaining to Inuyasha. Simply put, I own nothing...yep, not a cent to my name...

**

* * *

**

Kagome laid on the bed provided for patients, waiting for her psychiatrist to organize his notes. When the man was ready, he looked at her and gave a kind smile. "Kagome, why don't you explain to me what exactly it is that you're having problems with." Kagome sighed deeply, then blurted out, "My boyfriend." The man looked taken aback. "I thought you said that you didn't have a boyfriend. Kagome, be honest with me. Does this man exist?"

Kagome glared at him. "No, he's a figmentation of my imagination. Yes he's real! And for your information, his name is Inuyasha." The man started scribbling furiously on paper while she spoke. "Go on," he prompted her. "Well, I really care about Inuyasha, but he doesn't seem to know about my feelings." The doctor didn't stop writing. "Have you tried telling him about your feelings?" he asked. Kagome nodded, but evidently since he was writing, he didn't see it. "Yeah, but...it's all because of Kikyou!"

Here, he did stop. "Who?" "Kikyou, his ex." The man took off his glasses and blinked at her. "So, he has an ex?" "Yeah, and he's obsessed with her. Every time he sees her, he just has to go running back to her. I mean, she's been dead for like, what, fifty years? Can't he get over her?" The man went back to scribbling again. Kagome sat up and tried to look at the notes he was making. He stopped and pulled the note pad protectivly against him. "No peeking," he gently chastised. She huffed and laid back down.

"Now, does this Kikyou character know that you have feelings for Inuyasha?" the doctor went on. Kagome thought about that for a moment. "Well, I'd have to say she does considering she once tried to push me into the depths of hell because of them." The man stopped to stare at her again, then started writing faster than he'd ever written. "Interesting," he muttered. He asked her a few more questions before their time was up.

"Okay, that's all the time we have for now. See you tomorrow, same time?" "Sure, I'll be here," Kagome said, shaking his hand. On her way out of the hospital office, she noticed Kikyou sitting in a chair across from the room. Their eyes met briefly, but neither said anything. Kikyou got up and went into the room. "Hello, there. You must be," the man consulted a file on his desk. "Kikyou, am I right?" She nodded and took up the same spot that Kagome had just been in on the bed.

"Okay, explain to me what's bothering you." "What'd she say to you?" Kikyou asked, ignoring his question. "What?" the man asked, confused. "What did Kagome say to you?" Kikyou clarified. The man gave a light chuckle. "I'm quite sure you know I can't tell you that." Kikyou threw him a look, but shrugged and settled in. "Fine. What's bothering me...I think the easier question to answer would be, what's _not _bothering me. Hm, let's see...due to laser eye surgery, my sister can actually see out of both her eyes again so I don't have to worry about her driving like a lunatic anymore." Like with Kagome, the man was taking notes.

"Kikyou, what's the most stressful thing that's happened this week?" The doctor asked her. Without even thinking about it, she said, "Inuyasha." The man almost blanched, but controlled himself. That would've been a giveaway of patient confidentiality. "Who's Inuyasha?" he asked nonchalantly. "Oh, he's my ex," Kikyou said. "We used to date for awhile, but after he supposedly gave me a fatal wound and I sealed him to a tree for fifty years, we decided to go our seperate ways." The man's writing slowed down as he tried to process everything that Kagome and Kikyou had told him about this man.

"What about Inuyasha is stressful? Though he's your ex, have you two decided to just be friends?" "No, more like arch enemies now. Can't trust the guy, you know? I mean, he's a half-demon bent on gaining personal power. Don't think you can really have much trust in that kind of relationship." Like with Kagome, he asked her a few more questions, as well as let her explain her whole life story to him (literaly!), before calling it quits. Her next appointment was for tomorrow, right after Kagome's. He noticed that when she went outside, there was someone sitting in one of the chairs ouside the room, though he didn't have another appointment for another hour.

Without waiting, the young man came in. "Got a minute?" He asked. The doctor was about to respond, but the man didn't give him time, laying down on the bed as the priestessess had done. Brushing his bangs out his face, the man gave a deep sigh. "Look, didn't mean to make this so unexpected, but I need an ear to talk to and you seemed free. I'm willing to pay whatever you want." The doctor blinked. "Who...what's your name?" "Sesshomaru. That's all you need to know." "Um, okay Sesshomaru. So...what do you need for me to hear you out on?" Sesshomaru gave another dramatic sigh and rolled his eyes. Then he pushed himself up and started pacing the room, picking up random objects and setting them down again.

"Do you have any siblings, doctor?" Sesshomaru asked him. The doctor shook his head. "No, I don't. I'm an only child." Sesshomaru gave a slight smirk at that and set down the name plaque on the desk, all to pick up an abandoned cross word puzzle. "Lucky you. I have a little brother. Well, a half brother. It's always been a little personal joke to myself to say that I have a half-demon half-brother." Here, he paused his pacing and pulled a pack of cigarettes out from his pocket. After shaking it and hearing nothing inside, he threw it down in disgust.

"I know, I know. Smoking is bad for you. Lung disease, emphazema, yeah the whole nine yeards. But see doc, as a demon, I'm considered immortal. My body heals itself within seconds of being wounded. What'd kill you in twenty years wouldn't have an effect on me for about four hundred. Anyways, about siblings. See, me and my little brother were never close. After our father died, I kind of...abandoned him. He died on his birthday." Sesshomaru shook his head and gave a short laugh. "Ha, what irony. His human mother took him under her wing, but we all know how that story ended. Her dead around sixty years later and him still a kid, unable to really do anything for himself. And what'd I do? Sat back and watched the kid get attacked by demon after demon, day after day."

Sesshomaru paused to look at the rubics cube that was on a shelf, though he seemed to be looking more through it than at it. "The first time we met I let it be known that I could never love him. I told him that he was the scum of the earth and that when he was old enough to fight back that I would kill him. Does that make me a horrible person?" He looked up at the doctor with something akin to pleading eyes. "Um...no," The doctor said slowly. "I mean, I'm not trying to criticize here but, come on. What kind of guy says he's going to kill his own little brother? What'd he ever do?" "He was born!" Sesshomaru shouted, eyes flaring. "He's the reason father died! Him and that weakling of a mother of his." The doctor flipped the paper that he'd been writing on.

"So, you blame your baby brother and his human mother on your father's death? Sesshomaru, that doesn't make sense. Your brother was a baby, what could he have done? And his mother...did she actually hurt him?" "Well, no...but it's their prescence that caused his death," Sesshomaru said. Now it was the doctor's turn to sigh. "Sesshomaru, I think your hatred toward your brother is really because you hate yourself." Sesshomaru blinked at him. "Why would I hate myself? I didn't kill him." "How did he die?" The doctor asked. Sesshomaru explained the whole story.

"So, you made no move to save your father?" The doctor asked after he'd finished. "You saw that he was hurt and was rushing into another battle, yet you still didn't help him? Sesshomaru, that's more than enough reason to hate yourself." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in anger. He had sat back down, but now jumped up again to start storming around. "I told him she wasn't worth his time! I told him nobody would look up to him after that wench had that mutt. There were palace guards, where were they? Why did I have to be the one to help him? And besides, everyone calls him "The Great Dog General" which is just about what Inutaisho means anyways, so why did _I _have to be his savior? Why...why didn't I save him?" Sesshomaru deflated and fell in a crumpled heap on the bed.

"No, it's not Inuyasha's fault," he muttered to himself outloud. "Not even Izayoi's. It's mine. All mine. If I hadn't hated father for not giving me Tetsusaiga and Sounga, if I hadn't resented her and Inuyasha, if I would've just _saved _him, he'd still be alive today." He looked up at the doctor. "You're right, it is my fault. No one else's but mine. My selfishness killed him." Sesshomaru sat there for a long while, staring off into space. The doctor said nothing, but took even more notes. After a moment, Sesshomaru sprang to his feet. "Well, thanks for listening, doc. Would it be possible to see you again?" The doctor looked over another clipboard. "Well, I'm free at three o'clock tomorrow. See me then. Oh, and I have but one more question. What was your little brother's name again?" "Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said over his shoulder as he headed out.

_Inuyasha...what is it with this guy? _The doctor thought to himself. An hour behind schedule, he'd planned to eat lunch at McDonalds, but that was out the window. It was time for his next appointment. The door opened and in stepped, "Naraku, isn't it?" Naraku nodded to him and sat down. "So, Naraku. I hear that you've been having some anger management problems. Explain that to me." Naraku smirked and sat back, arm on the back of the chair he was in. "It all started with this chick named Kikyou. Beautiful woman, just beautiful. Thing was, she was a priestess and I was a bandit who'd got put out of comission permanently. Quadriplegic.What goes around, comes around. So, with that mokey hanging on my back, there was no way she'd ever go out with me. But she was nice enough to take care of me. Promised she'd do it for the rest of my life even! But that wasn't enough. When I see something I want, I don't just want to look at it, I _want _it."

Naraku sat foreward and gave the doctor an intent look. "So I called up a few buddies of mine, you know, a couple thousand demons, and asked them to hook me up with a new bod. And guess what? Here I am! And there I was, a shape-shifter. So anyways, Kikyou starts having the hots for this half-demon guy named Inuyasha. A total loser," he adds, rolling his eyes. The doctor only purses his lips in confusion at the mention of yet again Inuyasha. "So I decided to teach them both a lesson they wouldn't soon forget. I transformed into Inuyasha and fataly wounded Kikyou. She went after Inuyasha thinking that he'd done it and sealed him to a tree for fifty years, and nobody was the wiser of knowing it was me but me!" He smiled at his ingeniousness.

The doctor was yet again taking notes. "So, rather than confronting Kikyou and Inuyasha about your feelings, you simply killed them?" "Not exactly. Kikyou some how came back and Inuyasha woke up. Now they're trying to come back after _me!_" Naraku laughed. _I wonder why,_ the doctor thought. "Naraku," he said. "Do you still have feelings for Kikyou? And why did Inuyasha have to get hurt in all of this when he didn't know of your feelings for her?" Naraku rolled his eyes at the doctors questions. "You don't sit a girl down and tell her your whole life story. If you like her, you ask them out. They'll catch a hint. As for Inuyasha...The guy's a half demon, that's reason enough to do away with him." They conversed for the rest of the hour about other deeds that Naraku had commited all for the need of anger management, including an interesting story about a monk with a wind tunnel, and a demon slayer boy who slayed his own family.

After Naraku had been assigned another appointment, the doctor sighed in relief that the day was done. But questions raced his mind about Inuyasha. How come he was the crux for all of their problems? Hopefully tomorrow he could get some answers.

* * *

Very long, I'm aware of that. I originally wanted this to be a one-shot, but seems like it's going to be a mini-story! No more than two chapters, I hope. Anways, review and tell me what you thought of it! 


	2. A Meeting At Once

Here's the second chapter! Read and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

The doctor called up all of the patients he'd seen yesterday and told them that he was rescheduling thier appointments from whatever time they were to all of them being at ten that morning. The late notice riled more than a few of them, but the doctor really wanted to find something out and figured that if all of them met at the same time, he'd get some answers.

Kagome walked into the waiting area outside of the doctor's office and noticed that Kikyou, Sesshomaru, Naraku, and even Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were all there as well. "What the hell?!" she let slip. "What are all of you doing here?" Kikyou gave her a blank stare. "Don't know about you, but I have an appointment at ten." Everyone's heads whipped around at her. "Wait a minute," said Naraku. "Mine's at ten as well." The others started agreeing how their times had been changed too. "I find it highly coincidental that this man scheduled all of our appointments at the same time without being aware of it." Miroku stated. "There must be a reason."

Just then, the door opened and there stood the doctor. "Please come in, all of you," he said to them. They filed in quietly and stood around the room looking uncomfortable. After the doctor had closed the door, he gestured at the chairs that they were to sit in. "I bet you all are wondering why your appointments has changed to the exact same time." "Damn straight!" Naraku yelled. "I had some personal things that I thought that I'd be able to talk over with you. How dare you include them on _my _private time!!" The room grew silent except for the echo of his voice off the walls. "Um...yeah," the doctor said. "But there's a good reason behind all of this. All of you mentioned something and that something linked all of you together. I figured that all of your problems were caused by the same thing, so why not solve it together."

"What _is _the problem?" Sango asked. "Inuyasha," the doctor replied. A ripple of comments went up. "Wait, what?" Sango said. The doctor sighed and took off his glasses to clean them on his shirt. "All of you mentioned that your biggest problem with your lives had something to do with this Inuyasha character."

Sango had come to the doctor to explain about the way that Inuyasha had been treating Kagome. His often indifference to someone so nice made her feel insecure about what was ahead for her and Miroku. Miroku's problem was the same, except that he threw in that he wished that Inuyasha wouldn't look at him with so much disgust when he chased after a woman. He even insisted that the hanyou join in on the action! Shippou, like Sesshomaru, just needed an ear to talk to, but Inuyasha was mostly the topic of the conversation.

"So, with that said, I'd like all of you to express yourselves in a positive way to Inuyasha when he arrives." Just then, the door opened up and so said walked in. His eyes grew wide with a cross between shock and fear as he took in the faces. He felt that he'd been set up! "What the hell is this?!" he said in disbelief to the doctor. The doctor smiled at him. "It's your conference group. Everyone here has mentioned some problem or another related to you. I'd just like you to sit and hear them out." Inuyasha gave a shrug of fake nonchalance and sat down in a chair next to the doctor, facing everyone else. He crossed his arms and huffed, turning his face away from them.

The room was still silent, except for Myoga's breathing, who had come in with Inuyasha. The flea was having an anxiety attack. Heads whipped around as they looked to one another to start off the "conference." Finally, it seemed that everyone's eyes settled on Kagome. "Oh, no! I am _not _going first!" But they continued to stare. _Evidently I am, then. _She took a deep breath and started. "Inuyasha, you already know that I care a lot about you." She stole a glance a Kikyou. The priestess gave a silent cough/scoff, but said nothing. "I suppose it's safe to say that...I'm...fall-falling in love with you," she rushed out the last part. Gasps went up and Naraku mutteree, "Jack pot!" and snuggled deeper into his chair as though he was watching some kind of adrenaline pumping show.

"You often say that you care about me," Kagome continued. "Once, you even almost kissed me." More gasps and Naraku said, "Tell it Kagome!" She ignored them. "You say that you'll never leave me, but everytime a certain someone comes around, (not saying any names or pointing any fingers)," here, Naraku coughed Kikyou's name, while pointing his thumb in her direction. "You go running back to...them," Kagome went on. "If you want to be with her, say so. To be friends, fine. But you don't need to go rushing to your friends everytime you hear they're in the area." She sat back to wait for Inuyasha's comment. Naraku sat up straight and pointed his ear in the half demon's direction, cupping it for good measure.

"I...well, it's not that simple you see." Kagome nodded with surprising understanding. "She was your first." "Yes, well, she also was the reason for me being pinned to a tree for fifty years." Kikyou shifted in her seat, but still said nothing. "I do care for you Kagome, but I still have some feelings for Kikyou. It's not as easy as you may think it is to just choose one over the other. Yes, Kikyou is only alive do to the workings of her spirit collectors but Kagome, you live in a whole 'nother world entirely. How could there ever be anything between any of us?"

Kagome had no answer. Kikyou finally said, "My sentiments exactly," referring to Inuyasha's words. The doctor clapped his hands. "Good, good. See people, if you just sit down and talk things out, you can solve your problems peacefully." All eyes rolled. Sesshomaru went next. "Inuyasha, for the longest time I've hated you. I hated you, your mother, your blood, your life, your clothes (really, how long have you been wearing that robe of the fire rat? Over three hundred years?), I've hated everything about you. But now, after some careful thinking (so I don't hurt myself), I've come to the conclusion that, I don't hate you. The hate was a cover-up for hate I felt toward myself. I let father die. I could have saved him, but I didn't. I let him go save your mother when I knew he was one step from the grave. I should have done the fighting for him. So, little brother. my anger is not toward you, nay. It it the burning cry of shame and unfortunatly, you were my outlet for it."

More shocked gasps; Naraku had started rocking back in forth rubbing his knees talking about, "This is getting good!" Miroku now spoke up. "Well, my question for you, Inuyasha, for the most part was answered when Kagome went. Though I do wonder...why not just get a new girlfriend?" Sango elbowed him in his side. "I mean, keep up the good...up...yeah, that thing you're doing." Sango simply said that her questions had also been answered previously. Shippou's though, hadn't. "Inuyasha, how come you're so mean to me?!" He cried out, glaring at him. "You always hit me for no reason. You steal my food so I often go hungry, you push me away from you when I just want to be warm at night, you grab me by my tail and hand me upside down like I'm some rabbit you just caugh, what gives?"

Inuyasha had steadily been growing more annoyed as his charges were listed to him. Finally he said, "It's because your an annoying little snot! You try to make me sound dumb for simple little mistakes. Okay, so it took me forever to understand what the hell "atmosphere" between people ment, but that doesn't mean I'm retarded!" "Actually, that does," Sesshomaru said, everyone agreeing. Inuyasha glared at him, but went on. "If you'd just sit there and shut up, I wouldn't have to hit you so much. Quit trying to brighten your light by dulling mine."

Here, he got up and made like he was going to go over to the kitsune. The fox demon yelped and dived under the chair. Now all that was left to speak was Naraku. Naraku took his time talking, taking about five minutes to smirk at everyone in the room. "Okay, so he's my delimma. Inuyasha, you had and have the hots for the only woman in my life. You have her reincarnation, but I guess that's not good enough for you. I wasn't a Don Juan when I was alive, but Kikyou had a heart of gold, and maybe, despite the fact that I'd never be able to move agian, she'd still want to go with me. Well, then here you come along. You with your silver hair and golden eyes and tanned skin, and wash board stomach--" Twisted faces met his. "What?" he asked them. With cautious/worried lookes, they reluctantly pulled their eyes away from him. "Well, you get the picture," Naraku went on. "I didn't stand a chance. I mean, the only tactic I had was that she wouldn't want a half demon. But she did! And for that, I can never forgive either of you."

Suddenly, Inuyasha rounded on him. "Fine, who cares about that. But why in the hell have you caused such misery for others? Was it necessary for you to kill all of Sango's village? And why didn't you just kill Miroku's grandfather rather than giving him a weapon of the wind tunnel?" Miroku threw him a nasty look. Naraku examined his nails. "Sorry, only one question a day can the Narakumyster answer. And it was already answered this morning when the doc called and asked if I could come in at ten today." They all groaned in disgust.

"Well, wasn't that productive?" the doctor said. "Come back for a follow-up, all of you." They stood and started leaving. "Damn, wasn't that a waste of time," Kikyou said. Only Kagome noticed that she'd said it though. Without another word, everyone went back to doing what they normaly did during the day. Despite the fact that she'd just seen him, Kikyou went back to looking for Inuyasha and Naraku. Sesshomaru went back to looking for him as well. And though Naraku held nearly the whole jewel, Inuyasha's gang started searching for the shards. But first Inuyasha had to rush Myouga to the Intensive Care Unit so he could be revived!

* * *

Very awkward, I know. Oh, there's something that I wanted to mention. When I said "Narakumyster" the idea of it came from the whole American Pie/Wedding/whatever else "American" movie they made in that series. There's a guy on there called Stiffmyster (don't know if that's how you spell it). But the myster part was creative, so I used it not only here, but as part of my pen name on I was wondering if anyone caught on to that! Anyways, short story done, now please review and tell me how you liked it (or perhaps you didn't. In that case, I'll take constructive and emphasis on the constructive part, criticism. No flames!). 


End file.
